Episode 025: END A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping Part Four
Cast * Senpai * Ayamada Hikari ** Suzume Okayaki (mentioned) Summary Beginnings Monday, June 5th Somewhere in the midst of sleep, Senpai recollects the first time he met Hikari. She was mumbling to herself while struggling to reach a book on a high shelf. When Senpai grabs the book for her, Hikari fumbles to thank him. She then asks if he's the new transfer student everyone's been talking about. Since he transferred to Class 3-A he's her senpai. Running out of time she misses her chance to get Senpai's number before quickly walking away mumbling to herself. Love Present Time Senpai awakes to Hikari's immediate attention. She finds it funny for him to be sleeping in the afternoon. Though she understands its because of all of the traveling they've had to do. They're back at Hikari's house. Despite the risk Hikari couldn't help but return. She promises its only for a day or two so she can get a proper chance to say goodbye to the house, the town, and her family. Hikari then begins to question Senpai about his family. Do he miss them? Does he wish he still lived with them instead of her? Hikari says she understands if he does. She knows he'll never love her as much as she loves her. However she used to wonder if Senpai was just pretending to love her. However, the vacation was enough to convince her. Senpai's obedience outside of the house has really convinced Hikari that their relationship is growing. She even mentions about wanting children. She romanticizes children as living breathing proof of their parent's love. One day she promises, she'll make Senpai love her the most in the entire world. Hikari notes it was a really nice holiday. Spending so much time together it was practically a date. That one week at the beach was especially fun even if she had to hide her temper. She asks if he's proud of her for compromising. She kept her end of the bargain and so did he. Except she didn't. When Senpai reminds Hikari she underplays it as a slip up. Hikari explains how she didn't really hurt that one girl. That girl was staring weirdly at her Senpai and she even saw her twice. After the second time she had to protect him. After all a defensive girlfriend is something to appreciate, she reasons. When Senpai refuses to comply Hikari pouts and explains the girl is fine. Hikari dropped the knife right when Senpai told her to. It was only a scratch, she explains. That incident is all behind her now. Now the only person who still cares is him. Though Hikari finds it kind of nice having someone to keep her in check. Hikari then remembers her plans for dinner. She struggles to keep the secret before revealing she invited special guests for today. It's been bugging her for all of their vacation so she rushed to invite them. She knows Senpai might still be too exhausted but instead he's quite excited. Hikari is glad that Senpai is so willing. She just hopes everyone can get along. Family Finished with dinner, Hikari returns to Senpai. She reveals both her nervousness and excitement. This dinner means a lot to her. She leads Senpai down to the first floor and then to the basement. She explains the guests have some odd preferences and are a little awkward. That's why Senpai and her need to go to them. When Senpai begins to worry Hikari assures him it'll be fine. All of the food is already down there so that's left is him. When they finally reach the basement, Hikari gets nostalgic about how it was like when Senpai first moved in. How stubborn and silly he was compared to now. That's why they have to take the next important step...gaining her deceased parent's consent. She explains she felt this way for a long time now but was too nervous to introduce him. She hopes that in time they will grow to treat Senpai as part of the family. Hikari knows her mother always wanted her to date someone even if she could be a bit unstable about these things. So Hikari hopes her mother won't judge before they have a chance to know each other. For her father, she knows he didn't want her to date at all. That's why she kept it a secret, because of how fiercely protective he is. She promises their relationship isn't inappropriate, so he doesn't have to get worry. She wouldn't date someone she didn't love enough to marry. She's serious about Senpai. After a long pause, Hikari motions for Senpai to eat. When he refuses to comply with her delusions, Hikari reprimands him for being extremely rude to her parents. She reminds him its best to make a good first impression since they can be judgmental sometimes. When Senpai refuses to apologize he starts to break Hikari out of her delusions. Hikari yells at him to stop lying. It was a bad idea after all, she reasons. She shouldn't have rushed things. Senpai still doesn't love her yet. But...it can't be because of her rushing things, right? It's been months and no matter what she does he still doesn't love her. What else does she have to do? No...it can't be because of her, right? She did everything right. She took care of Senpai, even compromised for him. She had to give up so many things, even punishing those awful people. How could anyone else be more considerate then her? That means...the problem is Senpai. He's not changing, not compromising. Even now he's still pretending, exploiting her delusions. She's been letting her feelings cloud the truth. Even if her head is starting to get louder again she understands everything perfectly now. Giggling to herself, she tells Senpai her really good idea; the only way she can be certain they can be together forever. When Senpai realizes what's happening, he attempts to escape but his single leg and crutches dooms him. Hikari smacks him repeatedly, promising things will be better when he wakes up. End Slowly, Senpai begins to painfully wake up to Hikari's humming. She doesn't mind watching him sleep forever and soon it will be forever, she promises. She assures him her mind is still set on it. Hikari admits she may have been angry and erratic yesterday but she right in heart. While Senpai slept she had a lot time to think about them and her parents. Senpai was right. They aren't alive anymore. That must of scared him, seeing her delusional like that, but that doesn't mean Senpai had to lash out. Sometimes her mind plays tricks on her and as couple he should of taken a more sensible approach instead of ripping the delusions apart with his cruel words. Yes, her parents are dead. She killed them a long time ago. They weren't trying to be bad parents but they were overprotective and would lash out too often. One day Hikari got angry and you change image what happened. She also thought about more than just her parents. She also thought about the people who wronged her in the past. The people who hurt her and pulled all those mean pranks on her. Calling her names, tripping her in the hallway, leaving hateful notes in the locker, cutting her hair, and defiling her clothes when she changed. The teachers didn't care either. She took a lot days off to avoid them but that just made her behind in class. Couple late school work with clingy controlling parents and an overactive mind and... Life was really difficult for her. Then there was her, Okayaki Suzume, Class 3-A. Everyone picked on her but she went out of her way to ruin Hikari's day. It didn't make sense how insistently Okayaki bullied her. Hikari reasons Okayaki must of needed to vent her pain on someone and she just made an easy target. Hikari questions Senpai if he knew what kind of person Okayaki really was. There's no way, right? That's what she's been telling herself for so long. Senpai can answer honestly, Hikari says, it won't change anything. She'll believe him. Senpai replies he didn't know only began to know at the end of [[Episode 018: Tsundere Love Confession|018]]. Hikari find small relief in the answer. After all Senpai could just be lying again. Even then it doesn't matter. Nothing changes. Life was cruel but in this dark empty world that hated her there was single beacon of light. Senpai was the first person that didn't shun her, that showed kindness by helping her with that book. He even asked if she was okay in the hallway. Hikari clung to those words every day. They kept her grounded when she got mad. Hikari was so in love with Senpai. That's why she stole him. It was wrong but that's just how she is. She got angry. Regret is a waste of time. Everything happens for a reason. She doesn't regret the people she's killed. Not even her parents. Sure she feels bad but if they were still here Senpai wouldn't be here right now. Suzume, she deserved it. Even now she's glad that she did it. How disgusting of a personality she had and how she clutched onto Senpai. It makes her angry even now. So she doesn't regret anything she's done. The only thing that annoys Hikari is how stupid she's been up till now. How she's been lying to herself all this time. Telling herself with time Senpai would warm up and start treating her like an actual girlfriend. That Senpai's eyes would just as warm and caring when they first met. That one day Senpai would look at her the same way he looked at Suzume Okayaki. If she could be so harsh, then if showered in love and affection, wouldn't Senpai fall for Hikari too? But months passed by and Senpai still looked at her with such hatred. Did he know how much it hurt? Sometimes he would even give glimpses of nice things could of been but the smiles never reached his eyes. He would only pretend to be in love when he was planning an escape. She questions Senpai if he thought they could repeat the same cycle of lies forever. Did he really think one day she would let him go? He must really hate her to toy with her feelings. To give her hope only to tear it down again and again. He even killed someone. Could Senpai really be that desperate to escape from her? Just to convince her, to manipulate her, just to run away and leave her all alone? Paranoid, Hikari wonders if Senpai was planning to kill her. She wouldn't mind. She couldn't live without Senpai at her side. He's the only thing she has left. The person she sacrificed the most for is the person who hates her the most. It's ironic, she admits. In this world that still hates her, being killed by the person she loves the most, wouldn't be so bad. Hikari admits she's been talking for such a long time now. Deep down, she's just as scared as Senpai. She asks him if knows what she decided to do. She's awake now. She knows now that his love will never be real. She needs this facade to end. For her pain to end. It's selfish, she knows. It was selfish to steal him, to try to make him love her. But when it hurts so badly because nothing will ever get better, isn't alright to be selfish one last time? To end it all. She shows Senpai the knife. She sharpened so if she uses a lot of force it should... Hikari asks Senpai if he's afraid. She tells him its okay to be scared even if she isn't. She's only scared of what happens next. She terrified if the afterlife will be just as terrible as this one. But maybe, she hopes, because of her suffering here she can be happy over there. Maybe next time she won't have to do all those awful things. Maybe next time Senpai would really love her. What's left for her here now? Now that she doesn't even have her parents or Senpai's love. Now there's only her, Senpai, the knife, and what ever happens next. Perhaps Senpai still doesn't understand why she needs to bring him too? It's simple, even after everything she loves him. Especially now at the end. Her love is the only thing she has left. Now its time. She'll make it quick she promises. Straight to the heart. Senpai won't be her first kill. Once you killed you never forget, just like a riding a bike, she assures. She explains that after Senpai is one-hundred percent dead she'll slit her own throat and wrists. Ending it all with a stab through her own heart. The same knife with the same blood, isn't that romantic, Hikari remarks. She should of done this earlier. The shock of her parents not being here anymore really stunned and horrified her. If it wasn't for that she may have been lost in her delusions forever. The same circle of lying and manipulating, love and pain. Maybe Senpai would of give up and they could've started a family. Maybe they would of had more vacations and he would look at her with affection just like in her dreams. Just maybe there could be a happy ending but she doubts it. "There is no happy endings, is there?" Not for her. This the closest she's ever going to get. "Good night, Senpai. I love you." Character Notes Senpai Has become mostly docile at this point due to repeated months of Misery treatment. It should be noted his murder was primarily motivated by Hikari's threats. It's unlikely that he would ever had attempted to kill Hikari. He's simply too intimidated. Ayamada Hikari This isn't the first time Hikari admitted that her parents were dead. In fact it was in Yandere Kohai Part 3 that Senpai asks about her parents. She tries to hide her distress, saying her parents made her get angry one day so she killed them. It's only been a few month since that incident. Senpai's acting over the holiday must of really brought Hikari into a deep delusion. Suzume Okayaki Um...yeah her revenge kinda never happened. Maybe she couldn't find Hikari's house. Maybe she went inside and realized no one was home. Yeah... Trivia The beginning of END purposely mirrors the beginning of Episode Yandere Kohai Part 2. Script __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes